<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>At The Godswood by mywishingglass</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360454">At The Godswood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywishingglass/pseuds/mywishingglass'>mywishingglass</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bastard Jon, Dany in Winterfell, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Not Canon Compliant, Princess Daenerys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:28:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywishingglass/pseuds/mywishingglass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple tryst at the godswood at Winterfell turns into something more between the Targaryen Princess and the Bastard of Winterfell.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>203</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>At The Godswood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterking/gifts">gutterking</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a short drabble. Written in under 4 hours. Forgive any mistakes. </p><p>Prompt: Dany in Winterfell. Wholesome smut. </p><p>I am still alive but having trouble writing for my current WIPs coz being in lockdown/quarantine kills all motivation to write. Hope you enjoy this little snack. </p><p>Stay safe and healthy!</p><p>-Chin</p><p>P.S. Thanks mama for the moodboard &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><hr/><p>The early morning sun filtered through the green boughs that loomed over the godswood of Winterfell. Dense canopies of luscious elms, oaks, ironwoods and hawthorn hovered over the dew-tinted ground. The earthy smell of moss and wet earth filled the dawn air as a twitter of warblers and sparrows echoed through the small wooded area.</p><p>Soft footsteps crunched upon the damp grass as the hem of a pale purple gown trailed upon each step.</p><p>A young maid of five and ten wandered into the empty godswood. Her long silver-gold tresses, loose and uncombed, tumbled down her small back. In her pale hands, she clutched the stem of a single, winter rose. Its frost-blue petals settling against a rosy cheek.</p><p>The girl paused when she came to the centre of the godswood, upon which stood the ancient weirdwood tree of the Starks. Heavy branches bearing the dark red, five-pointed leaves stretched out above her, its carved face covered in dark green moss while its bloody eyes stared mutely out into the glade.</p><p>Her dark violet eyes looked up from the weirwood into the small slivers of sunlight that shone through the breaks in the canopy.</p><p>A soft smile danced upon her pink lips as she closed her eyes.</p><p>
  <em>He comes for me…</em>
</p><p>Fingers clutched tightly at the rose stem in anticipation. The same rose that was left at the foot of her door that morning. It only meant one thing.</p><p>The smile turned into a grin as a flurry of butterflies whirled within her. Her face glowing warmly at the thought of him, desire pooling behind her thighs.</p><p>Just then, she heard the unmistakable sound of heavy boots drawing near to her.</p><p>
  <em>He is here…</em>
</p><p>But just as the mirth threatened to burst out of her, it came to an immediate stop as she turned around. The smile fell quickly from her face as a look of shock took its place, mirroring that of the dark-grey eyes that met her own.</p><p>“Princess Daenerys?”</p><p>“My Lord Stark,” The girl quickly found her tongue as she bowed her head and curtsied low, the winter rose hidden behind her back.</p><p>The Lord of Winterfell bowed to her in return, “Forgive me… for startling you, but I did not think anyone would be here this early in the day.”</p><p>“Please, think nothing of it, my lord,” The Princess answered bashfully, her embarrassment enflamed upon her face, “I rose before the sun and thought a walk through the godswood would ease my mind.”</p><p>“Is anything the matter, Your Grace?” Eddard Stark asked with concern.</p><p> Shaking her head quickly, she answered with an apologetic smile, “No, not at all. Just… a fitful night, I suppose.”</p><p>“Ah, I see.”</p><p>A heavy silence fell upon them. The princess biting her lip in awkward hesitation as she fiddled silently with the stem she kept out of sight.  </p><p>“I will leave Your Grace to her prayers, then.” Lord Stark finally said, with a respectful bow of his head.</p><p>“I thank you, my Lord Stark. As always.” She replied, hoping she had successfully masked the eagerness in her voice, though the anxious lump in her throat remained.</p><p>With a nod of his head, the Lord of Winterfell turned and walked away from her. When he had disappeared from her sight, the princess felt her shoulders slump down with relief as she exhaled slowly.</p><p>But just before she could completely come at ease, a pair of arms snaked around her waist and pulled her backwards. Her surprised yelp was quickly silenced with a hand over her mouth.</p><p>Turning around, her shock dissolved into glee when she glanced upon the face of her captor.</p><p>“Did you like the rose?” He asked, a mischievous glint in his grey eyes. The very eyes she was longing all morning to see.</p><p>“I do,” She answered with a wide smile as she held up the winter rose for him to see .</p><p>He laughed, “Did I frighten you? You have a look of surprise about you. Did you think I would not come?”</p><p>Smacking him lightly on the shoulder, she hissed, “You fool! What if your father had seen you… seen us?”</p><p>But the glare lingered only a moment, she was too overwhelmed with joy to remain angry.</p><p>Guiding her quickly behind the wide trunk of the weirwood, the boy smiled, “Worry not, princess. I assure you, if Lord Stark had seen me, we would both know.”</p><p>The mischief in his gaze turning to dark lust.</p><p>“Jon, I—” </p><p>Her words came to an abrupt stop as his lips pressed against hers.</p><p>Any thought she had of Lord Stark and the consequences of their tryst being discovered instantly vanished as she succumbed to her lover’s embrace. The rose falling to the ground as she wrapped her hands around his neck.</p><p>Her back came to rest upon the rough-hewn branches of the godswood’s heart tree as he pressed his body against hers. One hand holding her face while the other pulled her tightly to his chest.</p><p>His skin was as warm and flushed as her own. She opened her mouth to deepen the kiss, and as she did so, she felt his hands frantically move to lift the skirt of her gown.</p><p>His touch, his scent, his voice… all things that she sorely missed. Was it only two days since they had last lain together? She could not tell. Every moment without him felt like a year.</p><p>She could feel him harden within his breeches as her own hands tugged impatiently at the leather lacings.</p><p>When his mouth left hers, Daenerys took a deep breath as his wet mouth travelled down her jaw towards her neck.</p><p>“Oh, Jon…” She gasped as his fingers found her pulsing center, already moist and eagerly awaiting to be filled. </p><p>“Did you miss me, Dany?”</p><p>“Y-yes,”</p><p>“You cannot know how every thought, every moment… it is you who has plagued my mind at every turn.”</p><p>When his mouth came to the top of her breasts, she felt him slide two fingers into her as his other hand lifted her leg up to his hip.</p><p>“A-ahhhh,” Her wanton cry emerged from her mouth unbidden as she clutched at his dark, brown hair already laced with sweat, “Jon, please. P-please….I n-need… I need you,”</p><p>Without another word, his fingers left her and as he pressed his lips upon her once more.</p><p>Then, she felt him enter her, his girth filling the hollowness within her.</p><p>Her sighs and moans disappeared into his kisses as he pulled back before thrusting up into her. Her skirts had been pushed up to her hips, revealing smooth, porcelain legs that were lifted to wrap around his waist as his cock rammed into her once again.</p><p>“Oh, gods… Jon, yes… yes…!” She murmured against his lips as she leaned her head back, her closed eyes creased in blissful concentration as her mouth hung open.</p><p>He took this cue to quicken his pace, chasing the pleasure that they both sought. Every thrust growing ever more frenetic as he grunted against her damp skin. Her hands moving from his sinewy shoulders to his thick, dark hair as she braced herself against him.</p><p>His touch was more confident now, growing more adept to what her body ached for, each time learning what new desire would thrill her. A far cry from the shy, tentative hands that explored her naked body only a moon ago.</p><p>She could feel her peak building rapidly within her centre and she tightened her legs around him, her voice begging him for more.</p><p>Gritting his teeth, Jon complied. She knew he was close to reaching his own end, but she could hold back no longer.</p><p>A final cry of ecstasy rang through the godswood as she surrendered herself to the waves of thrumming pleasure that crashed upon her. The tension that kept her body stiff against the bark slackened as she rested her head atop his shoulder.</p><p>Two more strong thrusts and she heard his grunts of passion as he pulled his cock from her, spilling his seed upon the white bark of the weirwood.</p><p>Jon sighed deeply as he held her close to him, both of them straining to catch their breaths.</p><p>After a moment, Jon gently extricated her legs from around him as her feet found the ground once again. They both silently adjusted their clothing, tying up lacings and smoothing their garments until they were both decently dressed.</p><p>Dany rested her back against the weirwood once more. She knew she would feel the aches of their lovemaking later that night but for now, she just wanted to be with him.</p><p>“Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to feel your seed inside me.” She said softly as she brushed her hand against his face.</p><p>Sheepishly shaking his head, Jon rested his forehead on hers, “You know I can’t.”</p><p>“I know.” She answered with understanding. Then smiling she continued, “Maybe when we are married, you can.”</p><p>At this, Jon stepped back from her, “Dany, you know that will never happen.”</p><p>“Why not?” She asked, her brow furrowing as she watched him walk a few steps away.</p><p>“You know why.” He responded, this time with more intensity.</p><p>“It does not have to be that way,” Dany stated, a tinge of hope in her tone, “Perhaps… things can change?”</p><p>He shook his head once more as he approached her and reached for her hands, “Daenerys. You are a princess… and I… I am nothing but a bastard.”</p><p>“Not to me,” She said as she pulled her hands from his grasp in order to hold his face, “You are more than just a bastard to me, Jon.”</p><p>His hands covered hers as he lowered them, “I am Snow. I will always be a Snow. You can try and change my name, but you can never change what I am.”</p><p>Tears slowly started to fill her eyes and Jon brushed away a drop from her cheek as they fell.</p><p>“B-but… I love you, Jon.” Her voice quivered with her confession, her violet eyes shimmering as she gazed earnestly at him.</p><p>Swallowing with difficulty, Jon brought her to his chest again, his arms encasing her in a tight embrace.</p><p>“And I love you, princess,”</p><p>Daenerys felt her heart grow so full it would soon explode within her.</p><p>She knew in her soul that there would be no one else in the world for her but him. Nothing would ever and could ever change that.</p><p>As soon as the words left her lips, Dany knew there was no turning back.</p><p>“Run away with me.”</p><p>“W-what?” Jon pulled away from her, his hands on her shoulders.</p><p>“Run away with me, Jon. Out there, we can be more than just a princess and a bastard. We can be free.”</p><p>“You do not know what it is you are saying. Father would send me to the Wall for taking you away from here. They will never let us be together again if we are caught.” Doubt clouded his dark grey eyes.</p><p>“Do you love me, Jon? Truly?” She asked as she held onto the fabric of his wool shirt.</p><p>“You know I do. Now and always,” He answered strongly as he brushed a strand of silver hair from her face.</p><p>“Then trust me. I will have no one else but you. I would sooner put a blade to my own throat than be parted from you. Come with me and let us be free.” She whispered, praying to all the gods that they could hear her silent pleas.</p><p>“Aye,” He said finally, and her smile was wet with her tears, “Let us be free.”</p><p>When they kissed again under the eye of the weirwood, Dany felt as if the gods themselves had given their blessing to their union, which no man or god would dare to put it asunder.</p><p>“I am yours as you are mine, Jon Snow.” She murmured and Jon nodded.</p><p>
  <em>Run away with me...</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don't bother roasting me in the comments, anons. If you wanna come at me, @ me on Discord. Ya know. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>